Organized Torture
by snakepit
Summary: [Outlast crossover] [Tw: Torture, rape, gore.] A young reporter Eren Jaeger stumbles into an insane asylum after getting a message from a former worker, Marco. Once bloody and broken, he suspects it can't get any worse. Two fingers ago he would have believed that.
1. Introduction

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: EXTREME GORE, TORTURE, BLOOD, NEEDLES, RAPE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Authors Note: I really liked Outlast, so I figured I'd combine my two favorite things.

***Keep in mind, next chapter there will be rape scenes, more gore and torture. Please read carefully.**

* * *

_Character swaps:  
Miles Upshur: Eren  
Dr. Trager: Levi  
Father Martin: Erwin_

* * *

**Some dialog has been changed to sway the story.**

I don't own the characters of Outlast or Attack on Titan.

* * *

Eren's legs were going numb, his heart raced and his feet pounded against the tiles of the hospital floor. Three men, faces deformed and muscles bungling from their torn clothes were hot on his heels, shouting at him and cursing as Eren slammed the doors behind him.

The wood of the final door was starting to give way at the men kicking it down.

"Get back here!"

Eren didn't recognize the voice.

"Little pig!"

But that one—_shit_!

There was a dead end—he slid onto his ass as his feet halted too soon. Suddenly, the food chute in front of him began making a metallic noise, like metal grinding on one another. Finally, a small cubby slid down and a voice echoed from inside of the chute, above it.

"Quick, if you want to live, get in!"

Eren didn't hesitate. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the men darting for him. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself into the tiny chute. He panted, trying to catch his breath as the chute began to lift. Behind the fenced in chute he could see the men stopping, watching him.

"You little whore!" One man shouted, slamming his palms against the fence.

Eren ignored them, knowing he was safe now… hopefully. Was the man above Father Erwin? He hoped so. He hoped that maybe his luck had changed. He hoped like hell the man above was friendly.

He finally reached the top, meeting face to face with a man just like the others. Over one eye was what looked broken goggles, just one eye piece remaining. The skin on his face was torn and deformed, not quite as badly as the other creatures in this place, but still horrific. He was dressed in a gown, only covering his legs but his backside exposed. His body was covered in scars.

The only thing left healthy about him was the black hair almost covering one of his narrowed eyes. In the back it looked buzz cut—and Eren thought that odd, considering the place.

One hand rested on the side of the chute, leaning over the small elevator. A wheelchair was behind him.

"You made the right choice, here, buddy."

Eren began to smile until the doctor pulled back his fist, landing it right onto Eren's nose.

The punch boggled his mind and sent his vision clashing. Red and white, blue and green—his head shook and he collapsed onto the floor underneath him. Quickly after the doctor wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up.

"Hey, you're that little shit priest's guy aren't you? His... witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab." He plopped Eren into the wheelchair. "You're heavier than you look. A little cardio wouldn't kill you. Okay. Here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all times."

Eren tried to find his voice but the blow he received had nearly knocked him unconscious. He could only whimper as the doctor strolled him by other patients begging for mercy.

"Please… kill me!" One cried out.

Shit, what had he got himself into?

The doctor kept wheeling him by blood and guts scattered over the walls until he saw it—the exit!

"I love the mountain air up here at night. You want to head out, take a stroll? Go ahead, I'll wait here."

Eren gasped. The man was taunting him. He looked down to the straps around his wrist and struggled to release himself.

"Go on, run free. I'm in no hurry." The doctor drawled. "No? Alright."

"N-no!" Eren breathed. He watched the exit over his shoulder as he was wheeled into an elevator.

"Nose to the grindstone; I like that." The man chuckled. "Okay then. Right this way."

Eren wanted to scream and sob, but instead ground his teeth. Every fiber in his body hated this man right now. Now he wished he had stayed behind and just hid inside of the vents until those other men left. At least he would have had a chance standing up against them.

Eren was wheeled into a small room… guts… blood… more than before. In the sinks, on the walls, on the floor. It was exploded everywhere. The stench was almost unbearable, it made his stomach churn.

"Thanks so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment; I'll just need a second to wash up and..." The man reached for the camera tucked inside of Eren's pocket. He fished it out and the brunette felt sick to his stomach that the man even touched him. "Oh... home movies! And it'll give us a chance to talk."

Eren needed that. His heart raced as it was just out of his reach; the man placed it on a bloody sink in front of him and pointed it towards Eren, recording him.

"You know I'm a bit worried how much time you've been spending with Father Erwin. I hope you haven't been letting him confuse you with his holier-than-thou bible thumping. No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might just be a little bit... crazy." He said as he hovered his hand over a table of tools. He quickly observed a bone saw before setting it back down.

"It's understandable; people get scared, they're as like to turn to God as anything else. God died with the gold standard. We're onto more concrete faith now." He lifted what looked like giant, cartoonish scissors… Eren held his breath, but the doctor sat those back down.

"You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no other way. Murder in its simplest form, but what happens when all the money is gone? Well, money becomes a matter of faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe."

Finally, the man picked up a pair of twig trimmers. He held them firmly in hand, observing them. Eren swallowed hard as the doctor got closer. He wasn't going to beg for his life, but he couldn't help that he was nearly having an asthma attack.

The doctor placed his right hand's index finger between the two blades.

"No—gah!" His bone crunched on impact and Eren watched with watery eyes as his finger fell to the floor. Blood spurted against his hand, dripping to the blood stains already sunk into the tiles below him.

"You paying attention? Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot for you to absorb!" The man's larger hand collided against his right cheek, slapping him back into consciousness.

Eren wanted to spit in his face and curse but his tongue was tied as he tried to swallow down the churning sensation building up in his gut.

The man leveled the trimmers with his left hand's ring finger and Eren braced for impact. He held his breath as well as he could. He couldn't quite catch it.

Again, the sound of bone crushing echoed in the small room. Eren screeched in pain, his vision giving out again.

"There. Better now, right? Do you understand what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production. This thing is going to sell itself!"

Eren groaned and let his head fall back onto the wheelchairs back end. He could feel the acid in his stomach bubbling uncontrollably and tears swelled up in his eyes. No—he wouldn't give into this sick fuck.

He watched carefully as the doctor left without another word, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, he used his last bit of strength to rip the binds off of his wrists. They were already garnished and damp from his blood, already tearing from his struggle—it was easy to get free.

He reached for his camera but buckled over, hands on the sink as he finally released the contents of his stomach.

Outside, he could hear the doctor bumping around, closing doors behind him.

He needed to get out and he hadn't got much time.

* * *

Authors note: Of course this is fairly similar to the game's cutscene but next chapter will definably be different. Dialog will change and unlike Miles, Eren will be speaking. n -n


	2. Don't Interfere With His Bride

Authors Note: Dialog changes this chapter. Free-roaming.

***To keep spoilers of Levi's last name at bay I'm going to use the original name Trager.**

Also I just got done finishing the DLC Whistleblower after sobbing my eyes out at Miles' reappearance. I'm thinking for the ending I'll just give a short extra chapter about Jean (being the groom) and Marco (being Waylon)—if you guys want, that is. Let me know. n -n

* * *

_Character swaps:_  
_Waylon Park: Marco_  
_The Groom: Jean_

* * *

As Eren suspected, he didn't have much time. By the time he had finally slipped out of the room and folded himself underneath a nearby bed, the doctor had already begun storming back into the same room. Except now Eren knew this man's name thanks to a nearby file—_Levi_, better known as Dr. Trager, and Dr. Trager was already experimenting on another man who had been tied down to a bed in the center of the room.

He was screaming babble that Eren couldn't quite understand.

"I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable. Well I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention."

That was the doctor's voice; Eren recognized it and quickly ducked down. With his cheek to the floor, he peeked out from below his eyelashes and at the scene happening before him. Dr. Trager made it look easy… the way he just slid the knife into that man's heart.

He was stronger than he looked.

Without even wiping the blood from his face, Levi simply tugged the knife back out and trudged off into the hallway Eren had just escaped from. It didn't take long until the curses were pouring, "Fuck! Fuck! Really? You're gonna walk on me? If there is one thing I cannot god damned stand, it's a quitter! Come on!"

Eren thought the doctor would search the room a bit longer and decided to make a run for it—however as soon as he slid out from underneath the bed, the ravenette caught Eren by the arm just as he was darting towards the door. With a few grunts and a quick growl, Levi had Eren's arms behind his back and slammed him face down into a filthy bed. Eren couldn't even begin to imagine what was on this bed… he hoped only blood.

Yet, the unimaginable was that the man crawled on top of him.

"What the—"

Eren's eyes went wide as he felt his trousers being tugged. Behind him the man was breathing heavy.

"You think you can just outsmart me? Fuck you!" He exclaimed before Eren's pants and boxers were ripped away in one vicious pull. "They were right—you little fucking whore!"

Tears swelled in emerald eyes as he felt the impact of disgust hitting his gut.

Levi shoved himself in, dry and uncaring—Eren felt like he was being torn apart as Levi's hips touched his backside. It had all happened so fast that Eren couldn't even find the power to shove the man off. He wasn't even familiar with this kind of intercourse—he could only feel himself ripping and tearing apart.

In a silent scream, tears finally began to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't beg with a tied tongue and even if he could he knew there was no reasoning. He silently accepted it with his mouth hung open, softly crying and hyperventilating. His cheek against the mattress, he tried his best not to breathe in the metallic scent of the bed.

"Ha—hah! You know…" the man's hips halted momentary before slamming back into him, causing the brunette to buckle forward and his stomach fell flatly against the mattress. His hands were free now at least, but still throbbing in pain. "You're so clean, so pure. No one else here… nnn… no one has ever been so clean."

Eren sobbed against the back of his hand. He observed his missing fingers and bloody hands, trying to distract himself from the shredding pain in his backside. He tried to forget how disgusting the man was—that this man was inside of him, filling him with his filth.

And it was over almost as quickly as it began.

The doctor pulled out, leaving his seed dripping down pale thighs.

Eren curled into fetal position—he didn't care about his remaining pride. He held his face while he sobbed. The sound of the man fumbling with fabric fell on deaf ears .

Unpredictably in the silence his stomach growled.

"You haven't eaten in days I imagine."

Eren barely heard him.

"Let me take you to the kitchen… don't worry, it's real food. _I'm_ not a cannibal." He chuckled lightly. "Besides, I think I could have some fun with you."

It was a strange gesture for the man to hold out his hand for Eren to take. It had been days though, he hadn't eaten a thing but the blood in his mouth from punch after throw. A shower, some food maybe. It was too tempting to resist.

"Call it… and eye for an eye." The man waved his finger. "You take care of my needs, I'll keep you alive."

He couldn't believe that seemed reasonable.

* * *

"Here." The doctor plopped a bowl onto the cafeteria table in front of him. Inside looked like nothing but coop and garbage. "It's soup. I didn't say it'd be fresh."

Levi sat across from Eren, picking away at his nails and looking elsewhere. Between them was a bloody table where it looked like a dissection had happened but Levi had just swiped the organs and blood away with one movement of his arm like it were nothing.

"Eat."

Eren grumbled as he looked down into his bowl. He really didn't want to—but he felt he had no choice. He lifted a spoonful of the liquid and held his breath as he forced it into his mouth. It still tasted like food. There might have been a little blood in it, maybe a few particles of the wall and too much salt but it still tasted like real food and that's all Eren needed.

Levi watched him closely. There wasn't a sinister smile this time.

"Why did you come here? I've heard you're an intruder. I've been told to take care of you. You're not here to fight though, are you?"

Eren sucked in a deep breath. Keeping secrets wasn't much of an option anymore.

"Someone emailed me; someone named Marco. They told me about the ex—the patients." He corrected himself, not wanting to criticize what this man would call artwork. "I was told some were… trapped here. That they needed help getting released."

Most of his story was a lie. The email he had gotten was much more horrendous.

"Ha! And you thought you could do it?" The man stood and extended his arms. "There are no prisoners. Everyone is free to go. They just can't find the door anymore! I gauged most of their eyes out." He proudly finished.

It was now that Eren could only realize that one of them would end up killing each other.

"Darling! Oh darling, where have you gone?"

Eren's head jerked to the sudden voice and shadow coming from the end of the café's hall. Following the voice was a song; someone singing. He didn't have enough time to make out the lyrics before Levi's hand was yanking on his sore wrist.

"Come on." Levi whispered harshly. "We've got to get out of here."

"Why? Who is that?"

"The groom; and you don't want to interfere with his wife."

* * *

"Darling, I know you're scared—but think about the children." He sing songed into the shadows.

Marco held both hands over his mouth, and with wide eyes he pressed his back farther into the shadowed wall. He held his breath and watched as the deformed groom strutted past him, not even noticing him trembling just inches away.

There was a sudden clank at the other end of the hallway. The groom came running back, past Marco again and down the hallway.

"Darling? Come out—you can't hide forever."

His voice faded as he got further away. He had this chance to crawl out of his hiding spot and slyly took it. He kept in the shadows and quickly crawled on his hands and knees to the nearest door into the nurse's office. Someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth and hushing into his ear.

"I'm Eren." The man whispered. "I'm who you emailed. We're going to get out of here."

Marco sobbed against the man's bloody hand. Relief washed over him.


End file.
